


Star-Crossed Lovers

by protectnevillelongbottom



Series: Assorted Works [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, Fate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom





	Star-Crossed Lovers

Sirius scoffed. “Well, I’m sorry I’m not conforming to society’s name expectations enough for you, Coca-Cola,” he muttered to no one in particular. He heard a snicker next to him and paused in his surveying of the carbonated beverage refrigerator to fix the person with a blank look.

Sandy hair curled around the man’s ears and fell just above his eyes, seeming to shine in the harsh, fluorescent lighting. A strong jaw lined his face and his high cheekbones gave him a friendlier look.

The man gave him an understanding smile. “Trouble finding your name?” the man asked, peering into the refrigerator that was still held open by Sirius’ fingers. Sirius just stared, and eventually the man went on. “Same here.”

“Must be fate.” Sirius finally looked away from the man and shut the door, deciding not to buy anything.

“We can’t all be Michaels and Jessicas, I suppose.” The man gave him another smile and walked off.

—

Sirius really hated his job.

Well, okay, he could admit that it wasn’t a bad job. It was just the actual doing productive things that turned him off. Given the choice between working and doing absolutely nothing all day, he’d much rather the latter.

Not that the job was any manual labor or complicated tasks. It mostly consisted of maintaining a calendar of appointments for the English department, running papers to the copier, and hours upon hours of twiddling his thumbs. 

His shift for the day was nearly over, only six minutes by his count, when a student came bursting through the door, panting and with blotches of red on those vaguely familiar cheekbones. The man leaned over to catch his breath and then stood straight again, sending Sirius an appreciative smile.

“I’m so glad you guys are still open,” he let out a short breath and shrugged off his backpack.

Sirius checked the time and then leaned back in his seat, watching the student. “Must be destiny,” he mumbled.

The man let out a chuckle and said, “Probably more like dumb luck.” He slid his assignment into the mailbox of the corresponding professor and, after shrugging on his pack again, waved his farewell.

—

Sirius cannot believe he let James talk him into this. A blind date? He was doing just fine on his own, thank you very much. Still, the prospect of proving his best mate wrong was too appealing to let go.

He refrained from buying the slice of cake that called to him and ordered a cup of coffee before settling down at an empty table. The table, which was situated in the back corner of the cafe, was soon filled by a familiar body. 

He seemed to glow in the soft light of the cafe, hair no longer striking Sirius’ aggressively, but rather warmly appealing to him.

“Did your mate set you up on a blind date as well? They seem to be more caught up in my love life than their own. Then again, none of them are single.” The man watched Sirius expectantly.

Sirius hummed noncommittally. “I’m not sure James has a filter for these kinds of things. Most of the time he does them without consulting me first. Though I’m not sure how he knows you.”

“Friend of a friend of a friend, I expect.” The man paused, and then, ”Must be meant to be.”

Sirius did smile at that and took a long sip of his coffee. “Must be.”


End file.
